


Fav

by Lisacat



Series: Merch's Story [2]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 因為ig的隔空喊話而爆炸。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merch's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792153
Kudos: 11





	Fav

他窩在被子裡，腳趾蜷縮又張開，滑著手機的手指停頓了一下，看著ig上的tag裡出現了他們談論起如何遇見對方的那段影片。

他這才想起，啊，對呀，當年第二學期開學沒多久，他第一次在週五的數學補習班裡遇到Brett，當時他們的數學都差得可以，所以理所當然地聊起天來，在得知對方和自己一樣都在拉小提琴之後，腦中的一個開關就「錚！」一聲打開了。

無論過了多久，他仍能清楚地回想起，隔天一早在樂團中再次看見Brett的感覺，當時他腦內無數的神經元肯定是立刻急速傳遞了許多訊息，杏仁核帶來了傾慕的感覺，他的心跳加速和呼吸的變化都被額葉歸類至愛情，只是當年的他不明白而已。

當Brett帶領他奔馳在未知的路徑上，他從那個仰望的角度對此悸動、徬徨，以及彼此間曖昧難明的關係，也使他無措。

然而，在他仍在摸索時，Brett跨過了阻隔彼此的牆，當他聽見那句"I love you Eddy."，他哭得無法思考，脫口而出的"I love you too."自此被Brett高高捧起。

那個人總是想到了、決定了便勇往直前，他沒想到那時的吻可以比初吻更加動人，他們初次的碰觸生澀卻悸動，他想，他或許再也遇不到像Brett一樣的人了，對他而言，這個人就是他最好的選擇，最應該握在手中不再挑撿的那顆石頭。

他的愛慕未曾停息，每一日都能在眼中發覺更多驚奇，來自Brett帶給他的，無止境的冒險。

從回憶中抬頭，已經是週六的凌晨12點了，他想Brett了，明明大前天、前天才膩在一起整整兩天，但在昨天的新聞說這兩日確診人數又多了27人，使得全國必須再次進入high alert後，Brett就忙著確認各種事務，而無法騰出時間。

他找出相簿中的照片，選了除了對方的照片之外，最喜歡的那張，也是Brett在Nathaniel幫他拍照時，在鏡頭外因為他隨便說的幾句話大笑，笑得眼尾的魚尾紋都摺了起來的那張，當他們一起挑選毛片時，Brett一眼看過去就指著這張縮圖說好看。

他切換到自己的帳號，想了想除了照片還要放上什麼，最後他只打了"My new fav jacket"，順便tag了apparel的帳號，他想，Brett睡前總會滑一陣子手機，會看見並且了解他在想什麼吧？

那日短暫的外出，那些彼此交錯的笑聲，那如同幻象的天色，以及沉甸甸地站在他心底的那個人，歷歷在目。


End file.
